Wireless communication, used in two different ways (induction and radiofrequency), is the common method for controlling and configuring battery-operated medical implantable devices. The configuration of the device requires an external wireless base connected to a control unit integrating a user interface. This procedure is commonly done by the physician in order to apply the right therapy for each patient. For some active implantable devices, the patient can control specific parameters bounded by the physician in order to partially modify the therapy. For instance, patients carrying an implantable pain control device can attenuate the pain thanks to a remote control. In the same manner, implantable neuromodulator of sacral nerve S3 for bladder stimulation can be controlled by the patient using an external device in order to activate or deactivate the implantable device or to modify the sacral nerve neurostimulation. A remote control can also be used by the patient for various medical implantable applications, for instance, the control of artificial sphincters, drug delivery system, neurostimulators or active gastric rings.
A drawback of this method is that the patient has to permanently carry the remote control. Since power supply is required in the remote control, autonomy has to be long enough to avoid to the user to be unable to perform wireless controls. Another disadvantage of this method is that in case of emergency, without an adapted remote device, it is impossible to control the active implant.
Control magnet is another way to control implantable device. By placing the magnet over the area where the implantable device is located, this can activate or deactivate the implantable device or some functions, or modify some parameters of the device.
Again, without the control magnet (and without an appropriate remote control) the user is unable to control the implantable device. Furthermore, when the patient is staying in electrically or magnetically noisy environments, random on or off switching of the implantable device or some of its functions may occur. If the patient lives or works in such environments, the magnet control has to be disabled by the clinician, thus depriving the patient of this feature.
The methods presented above have an obvious problem of ergonomics for the patient who has to carry permanently an object in order to control the device implanted in his body. Furthermore, in the case of a remote control, he has to be sure that the battery level of the remote control is sufficiently high to operate. Consequently, and in addition to the problem of ergonomics, this drawback can lead to a supplementary stress for the patient.
Problem of safety is another major drawback of these methods. In fact, without an appropriate device, the implantable device cannot be controlled in case of an emergency.
The object of the present invention is to provide a safe, reliable, simple and ergonomic solution for controlling an implantable device with the aim of resolving the above mentioned drawbacks.